Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 4
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 4: Candice's Agony/Blazer's Plan that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTBGtdD0N10 Blazer pretends to be impacted, he hugs Candice to comfort her. "Its okay Candice, calm down...we will get through this." Said Blazer with a very sad tone. "I hope so..." Replied Candice, she then goes to dial 911. The police and ambulance come to take Barbara's body away. {A Few Days Later, Palmdale Cemetery, Barbara's Tomb Stone, 3:00PM} Blazer and Candice were at the cemetery visiting their mother one last time. Blazer and Candice plan to move to Las Vegas so Blazer can go to the very important university he won a scholarship to. "Mother....*sob*, I...miss you so much..." Cried Candice, she was on her knees crying over her mother. Blazer looked at the tomb stone and remembers what he did. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hw95nIoyoM "It was you or me, mother." Thought Blazer in his mind. Candice then gets up, she turns to Blazer. "Blazer, lets go. I don't want to be here anymore, I can't take it." Stated Candice. "Alright lets go." Said Blazer, they leave the cemetery and back to the vicinity for the rest of their stuff. {Palmdale City, Kept Vicinity, Apartment of the Aristo's, 3:30PM} As Candice gets her suitcase, Blazer tells her that he booked a hotel already, in Las Vegas. "Blazer, what if we don't have enough money for it?" Asked Candice, worried. "We will both find a job, its not a big deal." Explained Blazer with ease. Candice then gets annoyed. "Its not that easy, but fine. I'll trust you this time." Said Candice and walks out the apartment. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqNEer1_JIg Blazer and Candice take a taxi to the airport, and fly off to Las Vegas. {Las Vegas, Hotel Alamos, 8:00PM, Suite 198} They unpack their stuff, and prepare food. "I'm going to make a nice dinner for us both. Mac n' Cheese!" Exclaimed Candice with glee. Blazer didn't look hungry. "What's the matter?" Asked Candice, Blazer then turns to her. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, to begin my classes at the university. As well as to start working to help us rise in status." Explained Blazer with ambition. Candice is happy for Blazer. "I know you'll do great Blazer, I have no doubt about that." Said Candice. They hug and Candice goes back to preparing the food. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVWZZYn7EXo {Next Day, University of Companies and Finances, Main Office, 9:00AM} Blazer arrives to the university and explains that he was accepted due to his outstanding grades. "Oh my goodness, you sir are what we need here to triumph." Said Principal June, of the University. Blazer was flattered. "I'm going to give it my all to make sure I get the best education possible from here, Ms. June." Stated Blazer with excitement. "Yes, of course. Please, follow Mr. Treece to his classroom so you may begin." Said Principal June. Blazer then goes off to the classroom to begin his next five years of studying to become what he has always wanted, to be a company owner. {Las Vegas, Seafood's Restaurant, 10:00AM} "Yes Candice, you have the job." Explained Marcus Wine, owner of the restaurant. "Oh thank you so much, Marcus. I needed this job so much!" Said Candice with happiness. For both Candice and Blazer, everything was going perfect. Each have their own triumphs, and each with their own bit of luck. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters